The Transformers: The New War Chapter 1
by GenesisStar
Summary: The first chapter is about Itiki and her predicament in the control of The Decepticon/Nebulon/Cobra alliance


Davis

This is a Transformers G1, G.I. Joe, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam 00 crossover with a touch of Star Wars and Stargate, but it will be transformers for the title.

The Transformers: The New War

Rated T for Teens

There is violence and some nudity, but no more graphic than what you usually see in ecchi anime and manga

Transformers and G.I. Joe are the property of Hasbro with the cartoon and comics the property of Marvel and Sunbow.

Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00 are the property of Sunrise and Bandai

Stargate is the property of MGM studios

Star Wars is the property of Lucas Films and 20th Century Films.

I do not own any of them, except for the characters that I do create.

Chapter 1: The New Situation

Scene 1:

[In space, around the Plants]

(Radio static)

Solider A said, "Sir, we are in position."

Commander A said, "Very well, proceed with the plans to destroy this place."

Solider A said, "Yes, sir. Let open this place up"

The door opened up, exposing a line of men in space suits with one giving out a tall, commanding presence.

He said in a commanding voice, "Hold it. Do not go any further than that, Cobra."

Solider A said, "Sir, it is G.I. Joe. There were expecting us. We need some help."

Commander A said, "Understood; I am sending your request to our mission leaders."

In front of him were two men with a very sinister presence. One was wearing a black outfit with a silver mask. The other man was in an exo-suit with a special property. With them is a tall robot with parts of dark blue.

Commander A said, "Lord Zarak, Destro, the Joes are at the colony we were trying to take out."

The man in the exo-suit said, "Are there any Autobots there that we need to know about?"

Commander A said, "My troops have not made a visual conformation about them, but they may be nearby."

The man in the black outfit said, "Zarak, we might as well send more troops to deal with them since we need to accomplish this tonight."

Zarak said, "I agree with you, Destro. Combaticons and Terrorcons, go out to that colony and destroy it and any interference in the way."

One of the Combaticons, the leader said, "Understand, Lord Zarak. We will accomplish the mission."

Then Destro said, "Also, take three additional units with you and use them as you see fit, Onslaught."

Onslaught said, "Yes, sir."

With three additional Cobra units with one being mobile dolls, the Combaticons and Terrorcons went out of the city they were in to destroy the Joes and any additional interference."

Back inside, Destro said, "I do not like this that the Joes and the Autobots are here. It is even possible that the Gundams will be with them."

Zarak said, "If it gets any worse, Scorponok and I will destroy the colony ourselves and everyone in it."

Back at the battle, the commanding man said, "Give up, Cobra we have you surrounded it."

Then came back up for the troops on the colony and began firing on them.

Onslaught said, "Duke, you might as well give up because you will be destroy with this place."

Duke said, "Forget it, Decepticons. We will never let you destroy this place and here is the reason why."

All of a sudden, a good number of robots and additional troops came out and began to confront the Decepticons. 10 robots from this group are about the same size as the Terrorcons and Combaticons. 5 of them are based on rescue vehicles and 5 others are based on futuristic vehicles. The 5 rescue vehicles based robots are known as the Protectobots and the other 5 are the Technobots. The other robots are bigger than the previous 10 and have an unusual v fin on the heads. Collective, these robots are known as the gundams and were providing firepower that the Joes never knew and helping out to pound the Decepticons.

One of the gundams, a black one with a look of an angel of death had a voice radioed to Duke, "Hey, do you feel like changing the tactics a little bit?"

Duke said, "If you think that doing something different would help, then do it, Duo."

Duo said, "You got it."

All of the sudden, Duo's gundam, Deathscythe, starts to emits a field that made it invisible. While the Decepticons and Cobra troops were busy, Deathscythe went behind and took out the mobile dolls. This caught the attention of the combaticons.

Onslaught commanded, "Combaticons formed Bruticus."

Then, the other 4 members began to change their robot shapes into the form of limbs while Onslaught changed into a torso and the others combined. After the transformations,

Bruticus said, in a low, growling voice, "Prepare to die, Gundam."

Then the leader of the Protoectobots commanded, "Protectobots transformed into Defensor." The leader, Hot Spot, became a torso with the others becoming limbs and combining.

Defensor said, "Duo, look out."

Duo notices to what Defensor said and made his gundam to jump to get away from Bruticus. However, Bruticus jumped to get closer to Deathscythe and managed to grab the black mobile suit arm. Before Bruticus can get out one of his lightsaber, Defensor fired at Bruticus and managed to get his attention. While this is happening, back at Scorponok, Zarak and Destro were watching the battle on the screens. Soundwave were also watching this and radioed the situation to someone else.

Soundawave said, "Soundwave to Megatron. Please Respond."

Megatron said, "This is Megatron. Tell me what the situation is."

Soundwave said, "The Autobots, Gundams, and G.I. Joes have interfered with the plans to destroy this colony."

Megatron responded, "As always. No matter what they do, because this time we have a weapon that will destroy them for good."

While this is happening, on a pink ship, close to another city, an 80's style stereo boom box were monitoring the communications between Soundwave and Megatron while a young lady wearing clothes of the old nobles of Europe and long, blond hair were keying in commands to calculate the coordinates while another young lady wearing a short sleeveless kimono and detached gloves and long, pink hair were listening to the message as always as two additional men on a flying city. One was in an exo-suit with special properties and another man wearing a uniform with long flowing sleeves and a multiple of robes and capes and armor similar to the armor of Darth Vader.

The men in the armor said, "That is enough, Blaster. Are you almost finish with the calculations, Relena?"

The young lady with the long blond hair and clothes of the old European nobles said, "I am almost finish Admiral Etestier. Just hold on."

In a few second later, Relena said, "I am finish. Scorponok is not far from here. It looks like a few kilometers from here."

The pink, long hair young lady said, "I am wondering what weapon Megatron is talking about."

Admiral Etestier said, "I do not know about that, but whatever it is, we do need to stop him, Lacus. Spike, how about we send a unit of GN-flags and the Aerialbots to deal with them."

The man in the exo-suit said, "I have no issue with that idea. Silverbolt, mobilize your unit at these coordinates and strike Scorponok."

Silverbolt responded, "Understood. We will take care of this. Aerialbots, moving out." After that, the Aerialbots and GN Flags launch from both the flying city and the pink ship.

Spike radioed the pink ship, "Lacus, have the Eternal ready to go. All Autobot headmasters, transform and mobilize Fortress Maximus."

With that order, the Eternal ignited her fusion ion drives and Fortress Maximus transformed from city mode to battle cruiser mode and both of them took off. At the same time, one of the towers teleported inside and transform into a robot. Spike, then, jumped up and transform into a head and connected to the body. With that, the robot came online and moves his body a little bit. He looks at the coordinates and realized what is going on.

The robot asked, "We are going after Scorponok, aren't we?"

Admiral Etestier answered, "We are, Cerebros. It is time that we bring them for justice."

While this is happening, the Aerialbots were closing in onto Scorponok's position. Destro was pacing around while the three of them were waiting for more news from the team.

Destro said, "Something must be wrong if it is taking this long."

Zarak responded, "Do not worry. The Autobots do not know where we are for the time being."

Then, Scorponok begins to rock around from explosions outside of him. Zarak went to the monitors and notice what was attacking them.

Zarak said, "Autobots, how did they find us. No matter, it is about time that we get into this battle. Scorponok, transforms." With that command, Scorponok transforms from city to Scorpion mode and begins to counterattack the Aerialbots. They took aggressive maneuvers against Scorponok. Then suddenly, the Eternal and Fortress Maximus appeared and began firing on Scorponok.

Destro said, "Blast it. We are getting pummeled."

Zarak said, "Soundwave, communicate to Megatron, immediately."

Over Soundwave's speaker, Megatron said, "There is no need. I know what is going on. I am ordering you to retreat."

Zarak responded, in a distasteful mode, "Yes, Megatron, I understand. All Decepticons and Cobra forces, we are retreating immediately."

After receiving this message, Bruticus commanded, "All troops, we are retreating, now."

After that, Bruticus manage to break the hold that Defensor had on him and all of the troops left.

Duke ordered, "Hold your fire. We have driven them off."

Back at Scorponok's coordinates, he was still being pummeled by the Autobots when the Decepticon/Cobra troops came back inside. With them back onboard, Zarak transformed Scorponok back into city mode and took off.

Cerebros said, "Stop. There is no need to continue the fighting. Let recollect our troops and head back to Autobot city."

A lot of the warriors wanted to still be fighting, but Admiral Etestier do believes that they need to find out what Megatron said. They recollect the troops and headed to Autobot City with much haste. Back at this base, a man wearing some sort of communication equipment on his back and several others were analyzing to what Megatron said. Then came out a very important man wearing an aviation jacket and BDU pants. He wanted a status report for all of the members of the alliance.

He said, "Dial-tone, any luck?"

Dial-tone said, "No, General Hawk, we have no idea to what he is talking about."

Admiral Etestier said, "That has me worry about this."

A green robot, that is recognize to be like a knight, "Are you afraid that he may have brought something from your planet to here."

Admiral Etestier answered, "That is exactly what I am afraid of, Springer."

Relena asks, "Well, it cannot be that bad, right?"

Admiral Etestier answered, "I wish that is true, Relena, but giving how advance my people are, I do not want to sugarcoat the truth."

General Hawk said, "Until we know more, we better be on our best guard to deal with it."

With that, everyone agree and went to get some rest.

Scene 2

[Somewhere on Orb]

In a cabin, water flows out a faucet and steam filling the room. This cabin was very simple in design. It had a living area/breakfast room, a simple kitchen filled with nutritional foods that was made for an athlete, a laundry room, one room filled with weightlifting and exercise equipment, and a simple bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. All around, there was a harmonious mixture of advance technology and feminine furnishing. It is obvious that the athlete is a girl that was taking a shower and getting herself clean for school, giving the fact that a school uniform was on a made bed. While taking her shower, she had her radio playing. It was playing a song that Lacus used to sing. Of course, Lacus's recorded voice was not the voice singing the song. This girl was singing to the song and had very beautiful voice as well. Her voice is so beautiful that someone would think that she was a Coordinator. However, a good look at the advance technology around her room can easily say no to that. The technology used plasmonic, phononic, and photonic crystal circuitry and it was based on spintronics and quantum mechanics for its programs and calculations. To date, no one in the general public on the Earth uses this type of circuitry, not even the Coordinators. Also, this type of technology seems even more advance than what one group of ancient humans used when they were in power thousands of years ago. In fact she is from another planet and it is possible that she is not even human. In the corner of her room lies a dark purple symbol that is very familiar to the Autobots, the symbols of the Decepticons. After the song was done playing, she turned off the water and grabs a towel to wrap around her ripped, athletic body. She got out of the shower and went to her bedroom.

She took a look at the symbol and said, "I wish that I was not even a member of this group. I hate them, especially Megatron."

When she said that, she had a sad look on her face, almost to the point that she was crying. Her face has the looks of Lacus Clyne, but her hair was jet black with bangs going straight across her head and feather hair coming off of the sides of her head. Also, she was taller, about 5'9" with a body that easily compete against any fitness model and track and field athlete. When she took off her towel, her breasts came into view. They were a good medium sized, basically a c cup, but perfect hemispheres. Of course, she did have someone watching her, which embarrasses her, but she kind of got used to it since he was supposed to keep an eye on her.

"Earl," said the girl, "When can we go home to Aliea?"

The robot watching her responded, "I do not know, Itiki, but I am hoping very soon anyway since neither of us like what we are doing. We maybe members of the Decepticon race, but our faction have broken off from them for a long time and do enjoy peace. We hate wars and do not want to do them. Unfortunately, Megatron have your family as hostages and not even Selena and her family can do something about that."

While Earl responded to her questions, Itiki was putting on her underwear and now move onto her tank top and bike shorts. After putting that on, she put on t-shirt, shorts, and lavender pink, arm length, bridal gauntlets. Then she puts on pieces of her school uniform. After putting on her button up shirt and school skirt, she was putting on her thighhigh socks and arm guards when she said something to him.

Itiki said, "I wish that we can go home and forget this nightmare for good."

While she was putting on her tie and her vest, Earl responded, "I know. We are just 16 years old and we are being forced to do this. I do hope that this end as soon as possible."

While listening, she was putting on her shoes and coat. After that she fixed her hair where some of it was in strands that crossed the back of her head and another amount, she braided it and has it cross her head, on top of the other layer and put on a pink bow. When she is done, she put on her glasses, watch, communicator, cape, and school beret and grabs her bag. She walked outside, closes the door and locks it, and went to her bicycle. She undone the chain, put in her earphones, put on her helmet, turns on her mp3 player, and started pedaling. While she was pedaling, she was both listening and singing to a very familiar song from the 1980's.

(Itiki is singing Stan Bush's Dare and it is in italics.)

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered And there's nowhere to turn  
>You wonder how you keep going Think of all the things that really mattered<br>And the chances you've earned The fire in your heart is growing  
>You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind Heaven only knows what you might find<em>

Dare - dare to believe you can survive You hold the future in your hand  
>Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive It's time to take a stand And you can win, if you dare<p>

Everybody's trying to break your spirit Keeping you down  
>Seems like it's been forever But there's another voice if you'll just hear it<br>Saying it's the last round Looks like it's now or never  
>Out of the darkness you stumble into the light<br>Fighting for the things you know are right

Dare - dare to believe you can survive The power is there at your command  
>Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive It's time to take a stand And you can win, if you dare<p>

Dare - dare to believe you can survive You hold the future in your hand  
>Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive The power is there at your command<p>

Dare - dare to keep all your love alive Dare to be all you can be  
>Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive And it's calling you on to victory<p>

At the end of the song, she is at school. She got off of her bicycle, took off her helmet, and chained her bicycle up. After doing all of that, she went inside and talk to a few of her classmates. While he was watching her, Earl made sure that he stays invisible to everyone. The reason why is because no one is suppose to know about them, but Megatron knew that two new teenage humans appearing out of nowhere would raise suspicions. So he allow Itiki to have a normal life on Earth which includes going to school, have a job, and have a workout regiment, but have warned her that he would not tolerate any treasonous acts from her. As Earl watches her from the air, Itiki gets into her homeroom sometime before the bell rings. After all of the usual homeroom announcements and things like that, the first teacher that came in was the science teacher. During the lesson, Itiki reveals her true identity through her thoughts.

Itiki's thoughts: "My name is Itiki Josephine Aqualayer. I am 16 years old. I also have a secret. I am not really a human and I was not born on Earth. I am from the planet Aliea, billions of light-years from here, in the Aliean Galaxy, in the Shapely Supercluster. More than that, I am actually a transformer from the Decepticons race whose ancestors came from Cybertron. My human form is actually an alternate form that I do use a lot, even back at home. Now, it is also my disguise to hide what I am from all humans on Earth. The reason why I am Earth is because I was kidnap from my home planet by Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. I do not know how, but he must have found out about my powers. While, I am a member of the same race as him, I am actually part of a faction that has decided to live with our Autobot brothers. Also, I am a technorganic, meaning that I am part technological and part organic. Think cyborg, but this unison between the two materials goes all of the way to my cells. This means that some of my organelles are actually nanomachines, but what is controlling them is the same DNA molecules that are in other animals. Also, unlike Megatron, I do love life, having friends, and things like that. In general, I do love the Earth and I wish that I came here of my own chosen. Unfortunately, I did not come here of my own free will, because I am not like anyone including the coordinators in the Plants. One day, I would like to meet the Autobots on better terms, but that is the future. I just have to deal with it for a while because he has my family as hostages and shot Raphael, my Autobot boyfriend, when he tried to stop him from taking me. As far as I know, he is dead and I would never see him again. This is the real truth about me, a truth that I have to hide from the people of Earth."

After she was done revealing herself through her thoughts, the teacher calls for her to solve the science equation on the board. She went to the board and solved it in 10 seconds flat. While most of her classmates are coordinators, she even surprises them because her ability to solve problems like this is more powerful than that. At lunchtime, some of her closest friends and her were eating and talking together about what is going. While this is happen in Orb, at Autobot city, inside Fortress Maximus, several of the Joes and Autobots were still analyzing to what Megatron said. While this happens, Admiral Etestier, General Hawk, Spike, and two other individuals came in. One is a Japanese man wearing an exo-suit with a different kind of special property. He has worn a similar exo-suit before when he was bonded to an Autobot, which is similar to his partner right now. Speaking about his partner, the Autobot that he is bonded to is very famous and very legendary. You can tell that from his front that he transforms into a semi-truck and with his countenance, you can tell that he is caring, wise, benevolent, and very powerful. Also, his is the leader of the Autobots and Maximals.

He said, "Have you been able to determine what Megatron said?"

One of them said, "No, we have not been able to find out what he said, Optimus Prime."

The Japanese man said, "What kind of weapon does Megatron have that we have to worry about, Optimus?"

Optimus said, "I do not know, Ginrai, but I do pray that this weapon does not bring the end of all of us."

Back at Orb, Itiki is in her gym uniform, which is just a t-shirt, short shorts, calf socks, and running shoes, running around the track. While she is breathing hard, she is leaving everyone in the dust. Everyone is having a hard time to catch up with her and this is their 10th lap. After their runs, they all took a walk to cool off. Itiki is still breathing hard during her walk and sweating very much. After they were done with their walk, she went over to the water faucets to cool off her face and drink some as well. After that, the coach called everyone over and to sit in front of him.

The coach said, "Alright, everyone, I can tell that everyone is improving a good bit. Of course, Itiki, you are always the fastest one. Good job."

The bell rings and the coach said that the class can go. After everyone has left, the coach went to Itiki and said something to her.

He said, "Itiki, I know that you always exercise and took good care of your body. That is definitely known considering you have well built muscle on your frame. However, I am a bit afraid that you may be overdoing it."

Itiki said, "Overdoing it? What do you mean by that?"

The coach explained, "You are possibly pushing yourself so hard that you can collapse from sheer exhaustion."

Itiki answered, "Me, collapse from sheer exhaustion? Coach, you are worrying a bit more than you should. After all, a lot of the students here are Coordinators. It is possible that the engineering of my genes can be more advance than everyone else."

Itiki thinking, "I cannot tell him the truth that I am a robot from another planet and I am a member of the Decepticons, for the time being. If I say any of that, I would be hated by all of my classmates and by Earth since the Earth has a hatred for them, anyway. Not to mention, Megatron told me if I said anything to anyone, that person would be kill and I could lose my family, forever."

Coach said, "It is true that a lot of us are Coordinators and there a few innovators in here, but even the physically fit Coordinator would die from what you are doing. Go on to class. Just be careful with yourself, okay. I do not want anything to happen to you, understand."

Itiki responded, "Thank you for your concern, but it is not needed."

After talking with the coach, Itiki ran to the girls' locker room to get change.

One of the girls asks, "What did the coach discuss with you, Itiki?"

Itiki answered, "Oh, that was nothing to worry about, Aya."

Another girl asks, "Are you sure about that?"

Itiki answered, "Come on, Mitsuki. Do you think that I would have told you about it if it was a big deal."

Mitsuki answered, "Oh, right, if you are saying so. It is just there are times that I do believe that you are not being honest with us and we worry about you sometime. You are one of the emotionally strongest person in here, but even you will crack if you do not tell someone about what is bugging you."

Itiki looks down as she changes out of her gym uniform and get back into her other school uniform. After they change, they went back to their classrooms and continue with their learning. As the day got closer to the end, Earl receives a message from someone evil.

"Yes, who is this?" answered Earl.

The voice on the other end said, "Earl, it is time that you and Itiki come to Decepticons headquarters."

This shocks Earl because he knows who this is and what he wants.

Earl answered, "I understand, Megatron. We will come when she is done with school for the day."

Megatron said, "Good. Get here as soon as possible. We need her powers for today plans."

The line went dead. Earl is completely in disbelief of what just happen. Then, he sent a text message to Itiki's cellphone. A few moments after that, the bell ring and the class president made the students to stand and bow while the teacher was leaving the room. Shortly after that, everyone was at their shoe locker and changing out their shoes.

Aya said, "Hey how about we go to the karaoke bar, tonight?"

Mitsuki said, "That is a good idea. Let go right now."

Itiki was going through her cell phone and notice the message that Earl left on it. She read the message and streams of tears came down her face.

Itiki said, "I wish that I can go, but I have other plans for tonight."

Aya said, "What? Again? Okay, if you say so."

While they were walking to the bike racks, Itiki said, "Have fun at the karaoke bar. Bye."

Aya and Mitsuki said, "Bye. See you later."

Then, Itiki took off of her bicycle and was heading back to her cabin.

Earl said, "Too bad you could not go with them."

Itiki responded, "I know. I would love to go and have fun there. Earl, I do not know of how much of this I can take."

Earl said, "Just hold out for a little bit longer. I am sure that it will get better for us, I hope."

After their little talk, they made it back to her cabin. Earl made himself smaller while Itiki took care of her bicycle and unlock the door. She went inside and Itiki pushed on the wall to expose a control panel. She pressed one button to activate it and pressed some more to put in the coordinates. Both Earl and Itiki stand on it and it lit up with a brilliant flash of light. When the flash dissipated, they were gone as well and heading to a place that she detests the most.

Scene 3

[Somewhere under the ocean]

The place that Itiki went is under the ocean. What that place is essentially a crashed starship with a city built around it. This place is full of evil and it is not a place that good being should be going to unless they have to. This place is where Megatron formulate his evil plans. It is known as Decepticon Headquarters. In it, many Decepticons and Cobra personnel were discussing of what to do next. Then suddenly, one robot came into this room. He is purple and had something like a crown on his head. Attached to his right arm was a cannon with an orange colored barrel. When he walked into the room, the others stand at attention because it is very obvious to everyone. He is the leader of the Decepticons.

Zarak said, "What are your current plans for tonight, Megatron?"

Another robot, with his top half looking like a SR-71 and his bottom half looking like a tank, said, "Yes, I would like to know what my unit can do for tonight."

Megatron said, "The plans for the night are to attack this base on the island nation of Orb and to destroy it, completely. Also, I want the headmaster juniors and the godmaster to gather energon from their powerplant with Overload in charge."

Overload said, "I understand. My unit will succeed."

Zarak said to Overload, "You better make sure since our energon supplies are down."

Megatron said, "Destro, make sure that Cobra Commander understand that Cobra's roles is to destroy this base as well."

Destro responded, "I understand. We will do our part."

Megatron said, "Good. Now, where are Earl and Itiki?"

Itiki said, "We are here, Megatron.

Megatron said, "Excellent. You better change so you would not get identify by your classmates."

Itiki nodded and begins to be enveloped by a light. As this light gets brighter, both it and she grew taller. Then, it dissipated away and it reveals her true form. Her body is robotic, but it possessives an organic quality, as if it is an organic being in a metal form. It has nice feminine curves with nice muscle tone on top of it. It has parts coming off of it, but some of it is arrange in a fashion similar to a skirt. Two parts that coming out of her upper torso are shaped like wings. Also, there is a shield attached to her left shoulders and a weapon on her right forearm. However, what is very distinctive is that this body has jet-black hair the length of the body, a very human looking face, and mostly important are her eyes. They are not even remotely robotic, but they look like they came from a human girl, but they do have a hint of sadness in them. This is Itiki's true robot form.

Megatron said, "Now we are ready to commence the plans. Decpticons and Cobra, moved out."

With that command, the Decepticons and Cobra moved out and went to the elevator. Then suddenly, the elevator came out of the water and open up. Then, coming out of it is all of the Decepticons and Cobra personnel. It is clear that their destination is the Orb nation. Some of the Decepticons transform into their flight mode, including Earl and Itiki. They both transformed into high-speed hypersonic jet fighters. With Itiki, her shield and weapon combined and attached to her front. They all went to the Orb base.

Back at Autobot city, several humans and robots are working around the clock to find out what kind of Megatron is talking about. Optimus Prime, Ginrai, Duke, Admiral Etestier, and General Hawk were discussing of what other steps to take.

Duke said, "Since we have not much luck in determining what Megatron is talking about. We need to come up with some other plans. Is there anything else that we can do?"

General Hawk said, "It seems like what we need to send some intelligence agents into the various Cobra/Decepticon Headquarters and the various Decepticon Cities."

Optimus Prime said, "True, but we need individuals that can go into those places."

Ginrai ask, "Do they need to robot or can they be human?"

Optimus Prime responded, "What form they have is not the important factor, but the fact that they have the courage is the important factor."

Admiral Etestier said, "It seem like that we need to find those individuals to do it."

Then coming up to the meeting place is a Japanese man wearing a uniform that symbolize Orb. He said, "I will be more than willing to take this assignment."

Duke said, "That is true, Heero, but you cannot be the only person to do this assignment."

While they were still discussing the plans for infiltration, two young ladies were manning the communication lines. One was wearing a uniform that symbolize the military of Orb and another lady were wearing a uniform that belong to the paramilitary force, Celestial Being, and she has pink hair like Lacus. While they were doing their assignments, both Lacus and Relena, in their Orb uniforms, came up and they beginning talking.

Relena asks, "Hey, Miriallia, what is going on over there?"

Miriallia said, "They are discussing of how to find out about this weapon. As you can tell, Heero had volunteered."

Relena responded, "He will always volunteer for that kind of stuff. Either way, this weapon must be making them nervous if they are discussing ways to find out about this thing. Boy, I thought Oz was bad. At least the plans that Treize came up were not that bad in comparison to Cobra Commander and Megatron's plans. As far as some of the things that Blue Cosmos were planning, I think that they were equally bad."

Miriallia said, "Maybe some of the members of Blue Cosmos were actually members of Cobra, but they manage to get to keep that a secret."

As both Relena and Lacus were sitting down, Relena responded, "I would not be surprise given the fact that all of the Coordinators were persecuted the way that you were." When she said that, she kind of directed that comment to Lacus and she showed to Relena that she was angry to it.

Relena said, "I am sorry, Lacus. I did not mean to offend you like that. What Blue Cosmos did to your people was not right. If I was around during that time, I would have protested for what they have done."

Lacus raised her arm and hugged Relena. She said, "Thank you. I do appreciate that you would help to protect us. If they were more Naturals like yourself in power, I am very sure that we Coordinators would never have to worry about the atrocities that they did including the Bloody Valentine Incident." When she said that, both her and Miriallia had tears from their eyes.

Then suddenly, something came out of the air to hit Relena on her head. She said ow and turns around to see who threw that. When she did, she can easily tell that it was Admiral Etestier because his eyes glowed with intense hatred from she said.

She said, "Admiral, I do apologize for that and I promise to never say that kind of stuff again."

Admiral Etestier said, "Please do not say it again. If I had my way, every member of Blue Cosmos would have been giving the death sentence by the courts of my planet."

Lacus said, "That is right, the people on your planet has no tolerance for people that preaches hatred and intolerance. Especially considering that you and other like you are actually from the same planet that Optimus is from."

Admiral Etestier responded, "That is right. My ancestors left Cybertron during the Great War with our Autobot brothers. As you can tell, both of us are technorganic and thought that the war was stupid. So they left to find another planet to live in peace. Eventually that planet that they found was Aliea."

Miriallia said, "What a minute, is it possible that this new weapon could come from your planet."

After she said that, it made Admiral Etestier to think about it and said, "You could be right. That is what Megatron could have in his hands. As to how he found out is beyond me."

Duke said, "If that is true, then it would mean that we are in a world of trouble."

Then suddenly, the alarm sounded and it show what is being attack.

The pink hair girl said, "The message is from Veda. It has determines what base is being attack by the Decepticons."

General Hawk ordered, "Feldt, put it on screen."

After receiving the order, Feldt put the coordinates on the screen and it shows where the coordinates are at.

Feldt said, "These are the coordinates. It looks like that the Decepticons will be hitting the Orb nation."

Miriallia said, "If they hit Orb, who knows how many people will be injured."

Optimus and the others turn around to see what is going on the screen.

Optimus said, "Then, our first priorities are to stop them at all cost. All units roll out."

With that order, every members of the fighting force went to both Fortress Maximus and a ship that is loosely similar to it. Onboard this ship are two women, one in her late 20's with shoulder length brown hair and also wearing a uniform of Orb with her shoulder epaulets bearing the mark of an admiral and other one with brown hair that is longer. Soon the door to the bridge open up and Relena, Lacus, Feldt, and Miriallia ran through and got themselves into their seats.

The women in the Orb uniform said, "What is the status?"

Miriallia responded, "Ma'am, Optimus wants all units to move out. Ms. Murrue, Orb is being attack by the Decepticons."

Murrue said, "Then it is time. Archangel mobilizes."

With that order, the Archangel's fusion ion drive ignited and took off. At the same time, Fortress Maximus took off as well, but in city mode. Everyone onboard those two ships are a little bit worry of what their enemies are planning.

Miriallia said, "I hope we get to Orb in time."

The other lady with the longer hair said, "I hope so to."

Relena said, "General Une, do you think that my brother, Cagalli, and the other gundams know about the attack."

General Une said, "I do believe so."

Murrue said, "Let hope we get there as soon as possible."

At Orb, during the cloak of night, the Orb military was getting ready for the attack. They were setting up various cannons and missiles to deal with. However, there were a number of individuals that were checking the installations. One was actually Soundwave in cassette tape player mode and he has extended a microphone like device to catch all of the sound. While he was doing that, another individual, a female this time, were in disguise so no one could tell of who she was. She was using a camera with a telescopic lens to capture as much information as possible. Now what is unusual about this camera is that it has he symbols of the Decepticons.

The disguise women said, "Do all that you want to do because it will never be enough to stop us."

"Baroness," said Soundwave, "we need to fallback from this position and transmit our information to Megatron and Cobra Commander."

Baroness said, "I agree with you on that."

After that last comment, she picks up Soundwave and ran from the position they had. She went to a place that could not be picked up by them. She sets him and the camera down. Then, both of them transformed into their robot modes, but, what? The camera was actually three robots combined into one.

The camera robots said, "We have all of the information that we need, Soundwave."

Soundwave said, "Yes, we do, Reflector. Soundwave to Megatron, we have information on the base."

Megatron said, "Excellent, Meet us at the designated place."

After those orders, Soundwave grabbed the Baroness and both he and Reflector took off. While this is happen, a male Irish with brown hair and in his 20's were observing them.

He said, "Zechs, Cagalli, Kira, do you read me? Over."

A female voice came over and said, "This is Cagalli. What is it, Lockon."

Lockon said, "I have observes the Baroness, Soundwave, and Reflector getting information about this base."

Cagalli asks, "Any reason why they are doing it?"

Lockon responds, "I do not know, but I do not like it."

Cagalli said, "I understand. Get to your gundam as soon as possible because we will need it."

Lockon responded, "Understand. Over and out."

When Cagalli was done talking to Lockon, she put down the radio gear and discuss the situation with two men. One man was a European blond and the other one was a Japanese.

Cagalli said, "What do you think, Zechs?"

Zechs said, "It seems that we maybe getting visitor very soon."

The Japanese man said, "I just wish that they stop of what they are doing."

Zechs said, "Unfortunately, Cobra does not for anything but for their plans and the Decepticons will stop at nothing to drain us dry. We better get to our mobile suits as well, Kira."

Kira said, "I agree. Let us hope that we will be too much for them."

What Kira and the others did not know about was that something was happen. At the place Soundwave, Reflector, and Baroness were waiting for Megatron and another individual. Soon, this individual came up. He is wearing a blue uniform with a blue helmet and a chrome masks.

This individual said, "Well, Baroness, I trust that your information gathering mission will be sufficiently helpful for tonight plans."

The Baroness responded, "As always, Cobra Commander."

Megatron said, "Then, well done with all of you. Now reveal the information that we need to know about."

All three of them reveal the information that shows the places that they need to hit.

Megatron said, "Excellent. Itiki, it is time to do your role."

Itiki said, "Yes, Megatron. I understand."

Itiki steps up and took off in the sky. She positions herself in the sky where the moon was behind her in the direction of the Orb military base. She took a breath and closes her eyes. Then, under her feet, came a circle made out of energy and she begins to recite some sort of spell.

[The spell is in Ancient Aliean, but this is the English translation]

_Oh, Great power from beyond. I ask of thee._

_Allow your energy to come to this plane of existence._

_Grant my request to use it to render my enemies harmless._

_Energy shock._

Upon completing the recitation, a flash of energy came from under the ground and spread over the land. In its wakes, every single missile and cannon emplacement. Even the radar and other equipment were hit as well. In the base, the alarms were blaring very loudly. There was panic everywhere and the soldiers inside were extremely confused to what happen.

Cagalli asks, "What is going out there?

Soldier A said, "Do not know, but it seems to some sort of energy wave that washed over the base."

Cagalli asks, "What kind of energy wave?"

Soldier B said, "We are checking it right now."

The soldiers were checking their databases to see what kind of energy wave it was.

Soldiers A said, "Ma'am, it looks like to be an energon wave from the nearby energon fields."

Cagalli screamed, "Energon wave. Have all of the mobile suits to mobilize."

Over the PA system, a person announces the orders to mobilize. All of the mobile suits pilots went to their mobile suits and activate them. As the mobile suits came out of the hangars, Cobra Commander orders all of the mobile dolls to attack the mobile suits. The open fire and it becomes a massacre. Most of the mobile suits fell down, but suddenly the mobile dolls were attacked from behind. Most of the pilots were wondering what that suit was. Then it came out, it was blue with a sword in its hand and it had two streams of particles, one stream from its back and another one from its shield. It is able to attack the mobile dolls without them knowing what is happening. Soon, two other mobile suits came out. One was similar to this blue one, but it had normal beam sabers attached to its sides and a weapon all over it. The other one did not share any design similarities with the other two and it was completely white with a shield on its left arm and a massive cannon on its right arm. Also, this suit had some very big engines to propel it through the air. The gundam with the sword is known as the 00-quan[t] while the gundam with weapon emplacement is known as Strike Freedom 2 and the white suit is the Tallgeese 4, newer versions of their previous mobile suits.

As more mobile dolls came in, the tallgeese pilot said, "Kira, Setsuna, I will draw away the airborne troops. You take out the others."

The pilot of the Strike Freedom said, "Understood."

The pilot of the 00-quan[t] said, "Understood. Let do it, Kira."

After that, the tallgeese pilot said, "Let show them that we should not be missed with, tallgeese."

After that, he pushes the levers and activates the mobile suit's fusion ion engines with great force. This suit went into the sky at over 12 g's. However, the pilot that is able to withstand the g forces because he is Zechs Merquise, or Milliardo Peacecraft. Of all of the pilots, he is the only one that has mastered this type of mobile suits. It quickly went to the flying mobile dolls, known as the Taurus, and became to take one down at a time. While this is happen, both the Strike Freedom and the 00-quan[t] attacked the other mobile dolls, known as the Virgos. While these three were attacking and destroying the mobile dolls, Decepticons were getting their orders for Megatron's plan.

Megatron said, "Alright, while those mobile suits are occupied, I want all of you to do your part and destroy this base."

Overlord said, "All headmaster juniors and godmaster, follow me to their power plant."

Cobra Commander said, "All Cobra forces, attack."

With that order, Cobra move onto the base and fired their weapons at the base. While this is happen, Cagalli were watching the monitors and listening to the reports. Then, she asks for something that is very important.

Cagalli asks, "Where are the Archangel and Fortress Maxmius?"

Solider A said, "Ma'am, they are closing in right now."

Cagalli asks, "Did all of the mobile suits deploy?"

Solider B said, "No, Ma'am. Some of them are still in their hangar."

Cagalli called Lockon on the radio.

Cagalli said, "Lockon, do you read? Over."

Lockon said, "Lockon, here. Over."

Cagalli asks, "What is the status of you and your gundam."

Lockon responds, "We are still in our hangar, but we will be out very soon. Give me a few moments while I fix this. Standby."

Everyone wait while Lockon uses on of Zabanya's GN guns to burst out. He took aim and he fired the gun. The beam destroyed the door.

After that, Lockon said, "Lockon, here. I am moving out."

Cagalli said, "Roger that."

After the radio chatter has ceased, Lockon said to the other pilots, "Alright everyone let go and kick some Decepticon and Cobra tail."

All of the mobile suits pilots said yeah and they mobilize. What made up the rest of this group are the gundam meister from Celestial Being and a few mobile suits from Zaft. They went after the mobile dolls and began to shoot them down. The mobile dolls were firing on them, but these mobile suits were piloted by people that can out-maneuver them easily. Cobra Commander saw this and commanded his troops to mobilize. At the same time, Megatron ordered his Decepticons to begin their attack and fired his fusion cannon on them. This grabs the attention of the pilot in a special mobile suit with butterfly shaped plasma wings.

The pilot said, "Kira, do you read me."

Kira answered, "I do. What is it, Shinn?"

Shinn answered, "If you have no problem, I am going after Megatron."

Kira said, "No, I do not. Take him down."

Shinn responded, "Yes, sir."

With that order, Shinn pointed his mobile suit at Megatron and went after him.

Shinn said, "Hey, Megatron, prepare to be destroy by the Destiny."

He flew over Megatron and fired his beam rifle. Megatron noticed and took into the air.

He said, "I do not care if your mobile suit has those blasted fusion reactors from Aliea. I will never be destroy by a human, period."

What Megatron is talking about is that all of the current non-GN drive powered mobile suits are powered by hyper-deuterion CNO cycle fusion reactors. These are fusion reactor that uses the CNO cycle fusion reaction for energy generation and have a version of the deuterion battery system connected to it and store the excess energy from the reaction. This version actually uses energon as the energy storage medium. In general, these reactors are more powerful than the nuclear reactors that most mobile suits used to use a long time ago. Shinn maneuver the Destiny around Megatron to find a good way to destroy him. However, Megatron is able to keep up and even surpassing the Destiny as far as maneuvers are concern. They both fired their weapons at each other. While this is happening, a mostly pure purple robot notices the battle and pointed his weapon at the Destiny. He fired his weapon and it hits the Destiny. Shinn became mad at this, but Megatron is able to get the upper hand on him.

Megatron said, "You lost this time, Shinn Asuka."

Megatron was about to fired on this gundam, until a plasma beam was fired at him. It made Megatron to lose his ability to stay in the air for a little bit and he notices who shot him. He turned around and saw both Fortress Maximus and the Archangel as they were racing to Orb.

On Fortress Maximus, Ginrai said, "It looks like you hit Megatron, Optimus."

Optimus Prime said, "True, but we need to fight him at closer range."

When Ginrai heard that, he slightly smiled, jumped up, transformed, and connected with Optimus Prime. After that, Optimus took off and flew towards his enemy. Spike watches Optimus doing that and said to another man wearing similar armor to himself.

Spike said, "Arcana, I want you and Brainstorm to give Optimus some back up if he needs it."

Arcana said, "I understand."

Brainstorm said the same thing over the monitor. Arcana races to get to Brainstorm, climbs into his cockpit, and the pair took off. While this happening, the Archangel activates the weapons and opens up its hangar to launch several gundams as well.

Murrue said, "Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quartre, and Wufei, do whatever you can to stop the Decepticon/Cobra forces."

They told her that they understand and launches their gundams as well. Four of them landed on the ground and started to open fired on the enemy ground forces while Heero's suit, the Wing Gundam Zero 2, went to help out Zechs to defeat the air troops. While this is happening, Optimus went into battle against Megatron.

Optimus said, "You have done enough damage here, Megatron."

Megatron responded, "No, I have not done enough. This pathetic humans still trying to find a way to defeat us, but they are mere insects. I will destroy them, no matter what. Also, the only thing that matter is getting enough energy for Cycbertron."

Optimus responded, "As always, you will do anything that you want and not worry about other beings."

Megatron said, "If you care for them that much, then to prepare for them, Optimus Prime."

Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at Optimus and fired. However, Ginrai notices this and gives some of his godmaster powers to Optimus and Optimus uses them to put up a barrier. The barrier dealt with the plasma from Megatron fusion cannon and this made him angry. He pulls out his energon lightsaber to fight him and flew towards Optimus with great speed. Optimus uses Ginrai's godmaster powers to form a flaming sword and fought against him. While this is happening, several Joes launched from the Archangel. At the same time, Fortress Maximus landed and several more Joes mobilize their ground vehicles and the headmasters and targetmasters went out as well. The robot that was leading them was a car with flames on him. On top of him was a weapon, but this weapon is a little different.

This weapon said, "Rodmius, there are Decepticons at the Orb powerplant."

Rodimus said, "Then we better deal with them, Firebolt. All Autobot targetmasters, head to the powerplant and deal with the Decpeticons there."

As he was watching the others collecting the energon, Overlord heard the Autobots heading his way.

He said, "Cyclonus, Starscream, I would like to have some assistance."

Cyclonus, the purple robot that fired on the Destiny, replies, "Understand. We will take care of them for you. Decepticons powermasters and targetmasters, follow me."

Starscream said to Cyclonus, "Make sure that the Autobots does not get the energon."

Cyclonus said, "I understand."

Cyclonus and the other targetmasters and powermaster took off. The Autobots were closing and started to blast at the Decepticons. The Decepticons fired back and a fight ensued.

Overlord said, "Rodimus, give up, you will never defeat the Decepticons."

Rodimus responds, "That is funny considering that you are the one surrounded."

Cyclonus said to Rodimus, "Did you forget to look at the sky."

"Hey Cyclonus," said Cyclonus's gun, "How about we give a very big pounding."

Cyclonus responded, "How about we do that, Nightstick."

The targetmaster transformed and landed and have the Autobot targetmaster surrounded. There was battle everywhere. Megatron and Optimus Prime were fighting in the sky while both Itiki and Earl were watching. While she was watching, Itiki knew that she would rather be with the Autobots instead of the Decepticons. However, that idea is not her reality for the time being. Then suddenly, several Orb mobile suits came up and swung their beam sabers at her. In a quick reflex, she raises one of her energon plasma lightsabers to block off the beam sabers. Then, in a moment later, she kicked these suits off. Also Earl flew into the mess and punches one of them. This made these suits to back off.

Mobile suit A said, "I cannot believe of how powerful they both are."

Mobile suit B said, "No, Kidding. How about we destroy these two."

Mobile suit B said, "I agree since she is a Decepticon and all of them are a threat to the Earth. Why should we restrain ourselves since she is a girl."

Earl said, "How dare you. How about we turn you into scrap. Right, Itiki."

This scares Itiki and she said, "Earl, I do not want to kill anyone."

Earl answered, "Itiki, we may not have a choice."

What Earl said really scared her and her face showed it. She backs away from him still showing her fear.

She said, "No, I do not want to kill anyone. I cannot do that. No. No. No!"

Then, out a suddenly, a burst of energon came out of her. It spread all over the Orb nation. This made everyone confuse to what is happening. Then, over Overlord's radio, some static turn into a message.

Overlord said, "What are your orders for now, Megatron."

Megatron said, "Only one thing, gather the energon cubes that you managed to fill and withdraw from the battlefield. This also goes for both of you."

Cyclonus said, "Understand, Megatron."

Starscream said, "Understand as well, Megatron."

Starscream decided to obey this time because he did not want to get shot when they get back at base. If it was him, he would order all of the troops to stay and continue to fight. Cobra Commander receives the same order and told Destro to have the mobile dolls to move out.

Megatron said, "All Decepticons and Cobra troops, we are withdrawing from the battlefield."

He gave that order while he was still fighting Optimus. He manages to break away and leaves.

Megatron said, "Another time, Prime. Another time. Itiki, Earl, let go."

Ginrai thought, "Itiki. Who is that?"

Optimus read Ginrai's thoughts, look around, saw a scared female Decepticon, and said, "She must be the reason why Megatron told his troops to retreat."

Itiki look at him, nodded at him, and flew away. Earl also looks at him and flew off. During this time all of the Decepticons and Cobra troops move out with the collected energon cubes. Ginrai detached and transformed into human mode. He looked at her and noticed of how beautiful she is.

He said, "Optimus, Is it me or does it look like she is actually a victim of all of this."

Optimus responded, "It could be that she is a victim in all of this. Admiral Etestier might know about her."

30 minutes later, everyone was part of the massive cleanup to restore the facilities that was hit by their latest attack. Cagalli came out and could not believe of how much damage there was. Relena, Zechs, Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Murrue, General Une, General Hawk, and Admiral Etestier joined her at look at how bad it was. A little bit later, Optimus landed and saw the damage as well. He crutched his fists and made a slight growl because he knew of how devastating his enemy can be. However, in his growling, he had some tears coming out of his optics sensors. The reason why is because while he was mad at Megatron, he was sad for the young female that was with him and could tell that he did not want to do want Megatron wanted.

Cagalli asks, "Optimus, what is it?"

Optimus answered, "Unfortunately, the weapon that Megatron mentioned, we may have found it and I do not like the current situations that she is in."

Admiral Etestier's ears moved a little bit and he said, "She?"

Optimus said, "About that, Matt, we need to show you something and you may not like it."

Back at Decepticons Headquarters, Starscream was punching Itiki for what she has done.

Starscream said, "If you did not release that burst, we could have finish the Autobots and their allies forever."

Itiki said, "Listening, please, I do not want to kill anyone. It horrifies me because that is someone's love one that would have taken out and caused a lot of pain for them."

Starscream responded, "You did not want to kill them. What a stupid idea. You are a decepticon and we kill anyone who gets in the way. You better understand that right now."

Itiki said, "No, please. No more."

Suddenly, one of the headmaster juniors jumped and grabs Starscream's arm before he landed his punch on her.

He turned around and said, "What do you think you are doing, Cancer."

Cancer said, "Please, stop. You are hurting her."

Then, another Decepticon, that look like him, came up, grabbed him threw him on the floor, and pointed his gun at him.

He said, "I like to know what you are thinking when you grabbed Starscream's arm."

Cancer said, "Look, Squeezeplay, he is hurting her. Please make him stop."

Squeezeplay said, "Too bad. She needs to be taught a lesson."

Cancer said, "But."

Then, Squeezeplay's head detached and transformed into a small human like figured.

He said, "Cancer, you better listen well. We have only one goal: total domination of the universe. We do not have time for any of this sentimental garbage."

"Forget telling about telling that, Lokos," said a mysterious voice.

Lokos asks, "What do you mean by that, Nightstick."

Nightstick answered, "Unlike we Nebulans hive members, Cancer and his buddies are still tied to this Earth and their humanity."

Cyclonus asks, "Beside, Starscream, do you think that she has beaten enough as is?"

Starscream said, "No, I am not done with her yet."

As Starscream was about to land one more blow on her, Megatron grabbed him and said, "That is enough, Starscream. You have made your point very obvious to her."

He looks at her and said, "Itiki, I trust you that you will do what is necessary next time, including taking some of the human lives."

Itiki, in a sad voice, said, "Yes, Megatron, I understand. I will kill humans the next time that we go out."

Megatron said, "Good. Now how about you and Earl go to your cabin, get some rest, and do whatever you like until it is time for us to call you again."

Itiki said, "Alright, I will be seeing all of you later."

Megatron said, "Good, Now go."

Both Itiki and Earl left the place and Starscream is wondering why he shown her some kindness.

Megatron said, "I am not getting soft. Trust me, if she does this again, she will find a plasma beam from my fusion cannon going through her torso and destroying her for that act of betrayal. Besides, we have collected a huge amount of energon cubes which will satisfy us for the time being."

Back at Orb headquarters, Feldt was putting in commands to show an image of what Optimus was talking about.

Feldt said, "Optimus, we are ready to show it."

Optimus said, "Alright, show it on the monitors. Matt, you need to look to see if you know this Decepticon."

Matt said, "I understand."

Matt is wondering what Optimus is talking about. Feldt put up the image and he look at the screen. His eyes widen because he is in complete shock as to who that person is. He recognizes her and cannot believe that she is with the Decepticons.

Murrue said, "Matt, are you okay?"

Matt stumbled as he went forward. Then he went to his knees and tears came out of his eyes.

Matt said, "Itiki, why are you here? Why are you with Megatron's troops? Why? Why?"

Then, he became to punch the floor with his fists and made his force powers to destroy everything in the room.

Matt wails, "Why?"

Then he began to cry because he is the only one there that knew that her personality, heart, and soul and Megatron's plans are not compatible at all. Relena went to him and tried to give him some comfort as he was crying.

A red robot came behind Optimus and said, "Now what, Optimus?"

Optimus responded, "I do not know Ironhide, but there have to be a way to rescue her from Megatron's clutches. Judging from Admiral Etestier's action and from what I saw on her face. If she had a choice, she would not be with them."

Back at Itiki's cabin, Itikis is back in human form with just a towel covering her body looking out of her window. Steam was filling up the cabin while she was looking. Then, the water stop and came out a man that look like Athrun in his face, but he had a much better built that was more muscular than Athrun's own body. He came out with a towel around his body as well.

Itiki said, "Earl, How much longer do we have to continue this?"

Earl said, "I do not know how much longer that this will continue"

When he said that, he look over Itiki's body and saw a lot of cuts, scraps, and bruises. They were from Starscream's beating. Unfortunately for transformers like her and him, whatever treatment they receive in their robot modes will become visible in their human modes.

"Earl," said Itiki, "I do not know how much more of this I can take."

Earl responded, "Just hang on. I am fairly positive that Optimus Prime would do something since he saw the expression on your face."

With tears coming out of her eyes, Itiki said, "When will that be?"

Then, her tears became actual sobbing and she ran to him with her towel flying off. She grabbed him and his towel came off. At that moment, the both of them were naked and Itiki was crying very much because of the pain that the Decepticons put her through. Earl hugged her and tried to comfort her as well, but he knew that it was useless because he was in so much pain himself.

"Itiki," said Earl, "If you want me to, I can sleep in your bed for tonight."

Itiki answered, "Yes, please."

Earl said, "However, how about we get dress first."

Itiki laughed a little bit and said, "Okay."

For these two souls, who knows what the future holds for them. As far as they are concern, it would mean more pain, but they are hoping that it would change for them for the better.

Next time on The Transformers, Itiki meet up with Lacus, Relena, and Marina and later is united with Earl's father, Admiral Matt Etestier. While back at Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron is planning a new scheme to deal with the Orb base. During the battle, Itiki made a horrifying discovery, said she had enough, and eventually joins the Autobots. With her help, the Autobots were able to drive back the Decepticons. However, much later, Zarak revealed Scorponok on Earth in front of the Gundams. This is the turning point of the entire war, but Itiki still faces a lot of hardships from her decisions. Find out next time on the Transformers: The New War.


End file.
